theclansfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NIGHTHAWK33/destinyfang's wish chapter 9
a fat she cat sat alone grooming her wounds.destinyfang sighed softly as she tried to place her paw on the ground. mapleshade padded over frowning. "what do you want" destinyfang hissed flicking her tail. Mapleshade rolled her eyes. "Mm. Let me know when they throw a huge feast in your honor for dying of infection from your wounds." She mewed, throwing the same sarcastic tone in her words. "Haha.. Funny. I'll tell them not to invite you then" she meowed as she rolled her dull emerald gaze lightly, giving a quiet pained grunt. Mapleshade twitched an ear. "You need to get to the medicine cats, and you know it, Destinyfang. When will you stop being so stubborn, and realize you're endangering your own life?" She replied, blinking. Firestone looked over at Mapleshade, annoyed "How about you go be a medicine cat and play around with the herbs, or even better, how about you shut up and stop annoying me and every cat?" He smiled. "Quiet will you." She hissed as she looked to Mapleshade, tail flicking against the ground as she lay. "I have at least one day left before they start to get infected, and I know I'm not endangering my life. Not yet at least."She finalised before glaring to Firestone. "Why don't you mind your own business. Yeah, thanks. Bye." Mapleshade rolled her eyes at Destinyfang, before she heard Firestone's words. Oh, this cat just. Did. Not. ''She thought, fire blazing in her eyes. "How about you, I dunno, shut your trap and go wallow in your lonesome ugly world somewhere else? If you want me to not annoy you-which, I wasn't even talking to in the first place, and it's rude to eavesdrop, then how about you turn tail and go stuff your head with moss? I'm sure there's enough room, with your mouse-sized brain." She snapped, lashing her tail. "Oh feisty. Two angry she-cats, how sweet. Why don't you two go kill eachother outside the camp or perhaps in the nursery, and let me sleep?" Firestone snapped, his yellow eyes glowing with delight "Mouse sized? Idk, this head doesn't look big enough to have a rabbit sized brain, so that will work Maplepaw. Firestone sneered "Moss is mighty uncomfortable, which reminds me, shouldn't you be taking care of the elders Maplepaw?" "Hehe.." She chuckled weakly as she looked to Mapleshade, then glaring at Firestone, her torn tail lashing as her scarlet fur became full of dust. Licking her twisted paw gently, the she's small ears perked as she listened to the surrounding conversation.A small snarl sounded as she did so. "I think I've almost been killed too many times. You haven't though." She spat as she turned to the tom, not seeming amused, with the dark patches under her eyes, and dull gaze itself burning onto the tom's pelt. Mapleshade rolled her eyes. "Mm. I could, but she's my clanmate. Just like I could you, but your my clanmate. I'm seeming to hate her less and that hate transfer over to you, now, Firekit. If moss is so uncomfortable to you, feel free to go sleep in the belly of a badger, slowly digesting and turning into badger-dung. You already reek like it. If your head isn't big enough to hold a rabbit-sized brain, then you must not be able to learn at all, since your miniscule mind can't handle much more than a mouse. Go lay dead on the fresh kill, idiot. Then you'll get all the sleep your little heart desires as you get devoured by a hungry apprentice." She mewed, jeering at the tom, flexing her long claws. She flicked an ear to Destinyfang. Not in hatred, but an offer to roast the arrogant tom. "Seems like I have met my match. The thing is, I always am the one to kill my opponent, not the weak little she-cat fluffing up her fur to try to make her attacker flee in fright. So scary." Firestone licked his paw, amused by her behavior "Haha! Listen to yourself. 'I'm a powerful tom!' Yeah, well- you do realise that strength isn't everything. You need brains in most cases- which is something you're lacking since you don't know who I am or what I've done.." She grumbled, rolling her gaze. "Geez.. I wouldn't be surprised if you died stupidly, but I'm sure It'll occur soon enough. Especially at this rate." "Mhmm. Sounds like a rogue who doesn't belong here in Thunderclan. So how about you go, take your rank attitude outta here and go fight with the brambles? You have no honor if you kill your opponent. Besides, Firekit. You shouldn't be fighting your own battles. You might find that weak little she-cat is a powerful molly with the ability to beat your eyes out. You don't know the backstories about cats to make them who they are.." She mewed, glancing back to Destinyfang. "..Especially ours. So go, back to the nursery, so you can take your stupid nap." She snarled, huffing as she checked her claws nonchalantly. "Okay Maplepaw, put me on that fresh kill pile as your latest prey. But wait! You are a annoying feline who should crawl into a rabbit hole and never come out, not strong enough to defeat a pigeon as pregnant as hell. This is a good reminder why I never picked up a mate, she-cats run around being annoying fur-balls and spoil a perfect day. And I guess badger dung scent would scare a apprentice like you Maplepaw, so how about I take that as a compliment and tell you to screw off?" He laid down and relaxed, enjoying this "Why don't you come to the nursery with me then? We can both lay under the brambles and be kits. And I kill for my clanmates, to defend them, for I am no rogue Maplepaw. You will learn that I have a mouth and a urge for amusement." "There again, considering how stupid you are, I don't see why I should tell you." ''And how 'loyal' you seem to the pathetic clan.. ''"Hue, I'm bored." She meowed, waving her twitsted paw lightly. "Same Destinyfang, I am bored. And this Maplepaw is getting on my nerves. I am your new mentor Maplepaw, and how about we learn how to catch your first mouse, if you can." Firestone chuckled "Seems like it, because as it seems you don't know what bored is you mousebrain." The wounded she gave a loud grumble. Why couldn't she just have.. A normal conversation? "Look, I am just a bored tom seeking some amusement." Firestone sighed, rolling his eyes. "Mmk." She mewed, hauling herself to her paws. She padded over to Firestone, grabbing his scruff and hauling him to the camp entrance, dropping the tom in a pile of thorns. "No wonder you haven't picked up a mate. You're too ugly, fat and rude to get one to like such an ugly face. Take it as a compliment, sure. Screw off, sure. You wouldn't have ended up like this is you had shut your Starclan-cursed trap." She mewed, laughing. "Oh, poor little wittle Firekit got a ittle thorny in his little paw? How about ittle wittle Firekitty goes and puts them in his ittle wittle eyes? Killing for clanmates is no way to live. You wanna do that, go live with the street cats in Bloodclan. Hehe. I'm sure they'd welcome such an ugly tom to be, what was that thing...A drifter warrior? Yes. Then you'd be there only for little battles, where your clanmates can go and shred where they please. At this point, I don't care if you're my clanmate, you can go die in a rabbit hole, since you're too fat to get out. You'll make a nice furry bed for those rabbits, and I'm sure that your death scent smells better than you do right now." She mewed, chuckling. "First mouse, sure. I don't catch mice, I catch bigger prey that those disabled cats such as yourself can't, like rabbits. Squirrels. Voles..Thrush.Lapwing. You can go catch all the little mice your heart desires while I'm filling the pile with better prey. Why can't you shut your stupid mouth for once, so that some cats can have a nice conversation? Bask in the sun, catch some nice prey, but no. Idiotic derpy cats like you," She mewed, kicking him. "have to go and ruin it all. Go back to wishing upon a star to be a warrior, Firekit. If you want amusement, go to the elders for a story." She growled, leaving him in the thorns. looked around and saw the angry Firestone and Destinyfang. He padded over to both of them." Hey wanna go hunting with me?" Flamespark meowed. He sat down and scuffled his old feet in the dirt. He was going to be an elder soon so he wanted to make the most of his life. "Ha! No, you're a idiot of a tom sounds better." She grumbled before watching Mapleshade blinking her gaze slowly. "Well.. Well done, I guess? Hypocrite." She grumbled as she watched Mapleshade, rolling her emerald hues once more. She then turned her gaze to Flamespark. "Eh, imma pass considering I'm bleeding and battered. And useless. And no existant." She grumbled, snarling quietly. Mapleshade twitched an ear as she heard Destinyfang's...Praise? "..I learn from the best." She muttered, twitching an ear as she looked to Flamespark, back to Destinyfang. "When're you going to realize that you aren't useless, and that you exist?" She mewed, flicking an ear. "Yeah, whatever." She grumbled as she watched the she return, her ears twitching before narrowing her gaze. "Let's see.. When the clan sees that I'm not useless, when they see I exist and aren't a lowlife. That sounds right." She huffed. "It seems that you didn't take that right, Destinyfang. As the best would likely be yourself." She mewed, blinking. "The clan only sees you as a cat that hurts kits and wallows in grumpiness." flamespark felt shaken for an instant but he became tall and strong again. He turned and narrowed his amber eyes toward Mapleshade."that has this clan become." He whispered. "Okay, okay, that was a long and unneeded rant." Firestone huffed, tempted to rake his claws across her smug face but he didn't "If you are expecting me to attack you, you are wrong. I do not attack a clanmate and doing so would just prove you right. And killing to protect your clanmates when they need to is a way to live." He began plucking out the thorns with a disgusted look on his face "Blood Clan doesn't suit me, and I am sure they would have their kits kill something as weak as you." Firestone rose to his paws, facing his clanmate "I have no intention of attacking or killing you, but you could try it on me. Remember I am and I always will be a warrior of this clan, not Firekit. And last I checked, the elders stories made me happy. Now leave me alone before my anger level makes me wrench your neck." The tom laid down again, realizing this had gone way too far Mapleshade turned back to Firestone. "You know what's a long and unneeded rant? This conversation.You could've moved your little tail over to somewhere else, and we could've avoided all this drama. I wasn't expecting you to attack me..But if you call me weak, I welcome you to. If the elder stories make you happy, then go live with them. I would have left you alone if you hadn't talked to me, idiot. See, your one bad decision created a whole line of stuff that you could have avoided if you had just shut your trap and turned tail. You can try and wrench my neck. I'd like to not hear your voice anymore, and it'd hurt as much as your retorts do, which is little." She snapped in reply, before flicking her tail dismissively. "So let me get this straight- you threaten to kill me numerous times, hate me- then proceed to state 'I'm the best?' The hypocricity from the clan is unreal.." She mumbled as she sat, shaking her head. "Well, Mapleshade- seemingly that's all I am. So thanks for that fantasic label." She meowed as she proceeded to ignore Firestone, she had had enough of the tom. Yet, the she, sitting on only her hindlegs, forepaws off the ground soon fell due to the weight of the apprentice. Falling on her already fractured paw with a loud pained yelp- groaning soon after as she lay awkwardly on her chest and forepaws. flamespark turned back to Destinyfang and bolted to her." You ok?" Flamespark meowed in a worried voice To learn the sharp retorts? Yes. I wouldn't have killed you, by the way. But, seeming as though we won't bite eachother's heads off, we make a fair team to sharp retort a cat." She mewed, nodding in a bit of respect, before she padded off. "Wrenching necks hurt less, but that is a story for another day Mapleshade. This conversation is over for now." Firestone padded off. "Yeah.. Fine.." She grumbled as she lay on the ground, clutching her paw with a hiss. Yet she didn't attempt to move, only lay wincing as a... Whimper? Yeah, a whimper sounded from the already wounded young queen. "W-Whatever." She mumbled as another whimper sounded. flamespark felt a wave of worry. Was this the bad thing that was gonna happen. No it was going to be much worse."Your not ok. You hurt your paw badly." Flamespark meowed calmly. He gently laid his orange paw on her paw. icepaw frowned "i'm so sorry" he mewed trying to help the she cat up be ended up clambering over her.his blind eyes looked around confusion clouding them. Firestone turned with a sigh, padding over to Destinyfang "Do you need help up?" "Get off me you piece of foxdung!" She spat, laying on the ground as blood dripped onto the ground. "M-Mapleshade?!" She called out in confusion, in the process slamming the apprentice in the face weakly. Soon, moving her paw away from Firespark, hissing. "Get off me!" She spat as she drew her twisted paw away. Mapleshade turned back to Destinyfang. "Yes?" She mewed, blinking in a bit of surprise. "Calm down. You will make the bleeding worse if you freak out!" He meowed loudly as he started to panic."Medicine cat! Someone!" He yowled." You are not okay." He meowed face to face with her. He cared about all his clanmates even the most bitter ones. icepaw got smacked on the face "i-i-i'm sorry" he mewed shivering on to of the shes belly. as he tried to go over to her hurt paw to lick it to help he accidentally stepped on her paw. "Icepaw, get cobwebs" Firestone growled. icepaw frowned "w-w-where" he mewed still on the shes paw looking around with blind blank eyes. Mapleshade's eyes widened. "...I told you you should've gone sooner..." She grumbled, going over. She hauled Destinyfang over to a better lit area by the scruff, twitching her ear. "You have to let them help." She murmured gently after setting her down. She looked to Icepaw, shaking her head at the blind tom. "In the forest." She mewed, turning back down to the queen. "If you want to live, you have to let them help. Do it for your life." "Nevermind." Firestone meowed, rushing to the medicine cat with cobwebs and pressed them on Destinyfang's wounds. flamespark looked up and saw a big wab of cobwebs on the camp wall. He bolted forward and dug his claws into the stone. He clawed up the tall stone wall and closed his eyes as his short legs clawed up the wall. He swatted the cobweb onto his paw and let himself drag down the wall. Flamespark bolted over to her and wrapped them around her paw. Grunting, the she spat at the ground as she was dragged. ''I look pathetic.. "It would help if I didn't have cats trampling over me!" She spat, hissing as the cobwebs were applied. But she couldn't really flee, she just squirmed awkwardly. Drawing her paw away from Flamespark "This isn't helping!" She spat, hugging her paw awkwardly close to her chest grumbling and hiss away. Mapleshade blinked. "These are the cats that care about your well being, Destinyfang. Besides, it'll stop the bleeding. This is all we can really do, is cobwebs and maybe poppy seed for you to sleep..Could some cat go get one? A poppy seed?" She mewed, raising her head. felt anger burning in his chest." Can't you just take it!" He growled as he bared his teeth. Can't she understand that this could be bad? Flamespark dug his claws into soil. "No they don't. Not properly, they only do because I'm part of the clan." She grumbled as she blinked her emerald gaze slowly. "Sleep? No! I don't need sleep. I'm good, fine." She meowed, nodding her head quickly as she lay, sides heaving. "It'll dull the pain and make you drowsy, I think with one. But we can't do more, we're warriors, not medicine cats." Pinestorm padded up, the old warrior having experienced many of these scenes and didn't need anything explained "Someone, get fresh moss and get her nest, we need to make her comfortable." "Still- I don't need sleep.. End of." She grunted as she gave a loud sigh, blinking her dull gaze. Ears perked as she watched for any sudden movements from any cat. "But you do need to get comfortable Destinyfang." Pinestorm urged. "I don't have to sleep though." She meowed as she shook her head, stretching her twisted forepaw awkwardly, torn tail lashing. She was a mess. Pinestorm rolled his eyes, knowing perfectly well that she couldn't just lay on the ground. The warrior padded into the medicine den and collected moss, got water from the pool in there, and padded back into the clearing. Firestone had gotten Destinyfang's nest, and Pinestorm changed out the moss. He then put some wet moss infront of Destinyfang so she could drink "Any chance of you being able to get in the nest?" The she rolled her emerald gaze. Heck, first time I haven't been left to die.. Eh.. '' * "Ugh.. Suppose so." She grumbled, heaving herself to her three good paws, and sumbling over to the nest, falling into it. ''How does Shiversight even walk?.. ''Grumbling away, the she looked to the cats, panting. "Er.. Thanks. I guess." Came a small grunt, settling down into the nest careful of her paw that. Didn't look too good to say the least. Pinestorm shifted his paws, stepping back in hopes that one of the she-cats would be able to help her out. He knew how to fight battles and hunt, but he had no clue about this! He nudged the moss filled with water towards her. icepaw came rushing into the camp "i got the webs" she called rushing over to destinyfang but instead ran on top of her "oh oops" he mewed trying to scramble down with out stepping on the she cats hurt paw, but failed. Pinestorm nudged Icepaw off Destinyfang "Thank you for the cobwebs." He pressed the cobwebs on the places where there was blood the blind apperentice slid off "um is she gonna be okay" the tiny tom asked looking in the opposite direction of the she. Ugh.. Thanks." The she mumbled her head lowering to the ground before hissing quietly once more, as the blind apprentice yet again trampled on her. "I swear... Just leave!" The queen yowled as the apprentice hit her paw yet again. Before looking to the moss and taking a quick drink, ears folding. The she seemed weak, exhausted, as her build- no matter how she was small yet strong, she was fragile. Very fragile. Evident by her little paws, one completely twisted. "Ill be fine.." She grumbled as her tail lashed. "We can only try our best to help her out when she needs it until the medicine cats arrive Icepaw." Pinestorm meowed, tapping the apprentice's shoulder with the tip of his tail "We should give her space." icepaw nodded "okay" he said about to walk away but climbing over the she again 'why why why do i keep doing this' he asked himself angrly as he jumped off saying i'm sorry before licking the she quickly and then racing away. "Eh.. Thanks again.." Came a quiet grumble as the ginger she looked up to Pinestorm, ears twitching before the battered she gave a grunt, shoving Icepaw as she lay in the newly made nest. "Seriously just sit down and keep still.." She grumbled. Stormstripe licked his forepaw. He had just padded out of the warrior`s den, hopes of lounging happily in the heat of sunhigh lingering and fading as he caught sight of Destinyfang. Ears perked, the battered she looked over to stormstripe, sending a glare with a sigh. "What now?" She grunted quietly. swanpaw woke up yawning cutely as she padded out of the apperentice den in search for someone to play with. Stormstripe looked up at the sound of Swanpaw's yawn, smiled and resumed washing as Destinyfang drew close. "Nothing, Destinyfang!" he smiled sweetly, confident that nothing could ruin his good mood. "Hm? Oh.. Doesn't seem like it." The she grunted as she glared over. Blood splattered and matted in her pelt. For once, it was only hers. swanpaw smiled padding over to the she and tom "whats up" she asked looking at the she in a nest in the middle of camp. Stormstripe nodded towards Swanpaw, despite raising an eyebrow at Destinyfang`s wounds. "Well, it is. Want me to get those for you?" He motioned to her blood-spattered pelt he hadn't shared tongues with a Clanmate in...too long. "Eh.. No thanks. I'm not incapable of cleaning myself you know.." She grumbled bitterly, her tail lashing agaist the ground as she held her twisted paw to her chest, glaring to Swanpaw. M'kay," yawned Stormstripe lazily. He'd been like this all day unnaturally. "Geez.. How polite you are." The she grumbled as she rolled her emerald gaze, glaring over to the tom cat, sides rising and falling rapidly. swanpaw smiled at the she who glared at her.then suddenly something dawned on her 'that shes fat and buzzardpaw's fat sooo the have to be mother and son' "hey" the she mewed "is buzzardpaw you'r son" she asked tilting her head. "Eh? Buzzardpaw.." She grumbled as her torn tail continued to lash. "How old do you think I am? Of course not. What ever gave you that idea?" She meowed, scowling. Stormstripe grinned back at her. "Ee-yup." However, his whiskers twitched in uncontrollable amusement at the apperentice. swanpaw couldn't help but smile "i'm sorry" she mewed shuffling her paw in embarrassment."well then who are you'r kits" she asked looking back at the she quietly as she sat down waiting. "Ugh.. Quiet." The she meowed as she looked to the tom once again, looking to the apprentice with a huff. "Ugh.. Jasminekit, Alyssumkit, Thugkit, Blizzardkit, Shinekit. Waspkit died. And.. What's her name.. Ugh. Mellowkit." She mumbled, glaring to the younger she. "realy" said happly "those little sweet peas and pods" she asked smiling at the older she cat ignoring her glare. "You see them as sweet? Well.. Okay thennn." She meowed as she rolled her emerald gaze, torn tail lashing against the ground. swanpaw smiled "when i get older i gonna have tiny cute kits" she said smiling as she puffed out her chest "you must be lucky to have kits" she mewed looking at the queen. "Right, whatever. But I wouldn't plan ahead that far." She grunted as she shook her head lightly. "Yeah.. Lucky." She meowed as she rolled her gaze, shuffling down in the nest. swanpaw smiled "ok" she mewed "do you like having kits" she asked licking her paw. "No. Honestly, but I have to cope, don't I?" She grunted as her gaze skimmed camp, licking her shoulder lightly. swanpaw frowned "why don't you like having kits" she asked slightly curiouse. "Its hard to explain. If anything I would've liked to have them later on - but that's why you don't plan ahead. Things change." She grunted as she shuffled in the nest, grumbling away before lapping some water from the moss Pinestorm had left for her. swanpaw smiled "that's wise words" she mewed "i'll keep that in mind" she said "what did happen to you" she asked. "Wise words?.." She grumbled under her breath before shaking her head. "Eh.. Let's see.. Day one: Attacked by Revolution then Mapleshade.. Day two: Attacked by Dreamheart. Today: trampled on by an apprentice. Eh.. Sounds right." She grumbled as the little scarlet she gave a grunt. "Eh.. Paw is probably fractured or broken.. But I'll live." She mumbled, stretched out her twitsed paw, that seemed rather swollen. swanpaw smiled "well if you think you'll be okay i believe you" she mewed "who trampled you" she asked. "Ugh.. Icepaw." She mumbled as the exhausted she lay her head on the nest slowly. "oh" swanpaw said smiled "well you sound like you've had a rough three days in a row" she mewed twiching her tail that she had keep still the whole time she was talking to the queen."would you like me to leave you to rest and be alone" she asked about to stand up to let the she sleep and be alone. "'Rough ''three days' is an understatement." She meowed as she gave a small shrug soon after. "Don't mind. I'm sure you've got other things to do." She meowed as her head lay on the moss lightly. But sleeping was something she wouldn't do. She didn't need sleep. "okay" swanpaw said about to skip away but then turned her head to the queen "i don't know why cats are mean to you you'r so nice" and the skipping away to her mentor to see if they needed anything from her. The little scarlet she watched the apprentice leave, giving a sigh of relief. "Nice... Ha. Only because I can't move so I had to put up with you.." She grumbled to herself as she kept her tone quiet, laying her head awkwardly on the nest, staring at her twisted paw with a frown. Category:Blog posts